


Winter Blues

by grifterandthief



Series: Spring Returning [5]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Eurydice is home in time for Christmas/the solstice, F/M, Ophelia is so important in my work now a days, Ophelia's first holiday topside, Tumblr Prompt, Winter Solstice, fluffy fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifterandthief/pseuds/grifterandthief
Summary: The first holiday Orpheus and Eurydice get to spend with their daughter together is a celebration of survival. Three more months of Winter.this is fluffy fluffy FLUFFY.Happy Holidays everyone!!!!!
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Spring Returning [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575517
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Winter Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is to everyone who listened to me talk about Eurydice carry her baby through town in overalls.
> 
> And all you wonderful people who listen to me talk about Ophelia 24/7.

If you would have told Eurydice that she would be home for the winter Solstice holidays, she never would have looked up. She would have kept her head down, working on the line. She would not have spoke, as it was not worth breaking her silence. Pipe dreams were not worth thinking of in Hadestown. They were not worth the emotional trauma.

If you would have told her that twelve days before the height of winter she would stumble home on the train, carried by legs that cannot hold her, and reunite with her love and their daughter, she wouldn’t have even smiled. No use dreaming when reality was a nightmare.

So, when Eurydice woke that frigid morning with her body tucked into her fevered husband’s and tiny daughter breathing steadily on their chests she had a lot to be thankful for.

“Orpheus..Poet..wake up!” She shook him lightly, knowing she should let him sleep but too excited to let his fevered body rest. “Sorry, you should sleep, but wake up!”

One dazed eye peeked open at her, and a delirious smile spread over his face. “I’ll never get used to waking up next to you. So, by all means, wake me up anytime, ‘Rydice..”

“Today’s the solstice… do you think everyone will be celebrating?” She laid her head on his shoulder, listening to the steady beat of his heart that was getting sturdier by the day. “Three months until we see Persephone again!” She always remembered the parties. The one day in winter everyone got together, spared the food they could, and celebrated surviving half the season. 

Orpheus’ fingers threaded into her hair, absently stroking through as if he were playing a song. “I can’t be sure.. Last year I didn’t go, but winter has been harder this year. I didn’t think to ask.”

She knew why it was harder. The deep coughs emitted from the baby on his chest served as a reminder of the fact that they were lucky to even be together. To even have each other. “You made it half a winter with her, Poet. You did it on your own.” With a stubborn baby who fought him half the way. “Thats ‘cause for celebration, dont you think?”

Eurydice kissed him, deeper than maybe she should have in their current situation, but she was too thankful to be alive to care. They had much to be thankful for. “I think…   
She sat up, stretching her arms over her head despite the protests of her body. Stil healing, she was,``I'm going to go out to town to buy some things for dinner. I’m thinking that soup, with the vegetables in it. Ophelia can probably eat them, too.” She was still thrifty, but the money Hades sent her home with made surviving all the easier. And she was not one to take for granted, how it was probably what made the difference between life and death for their family.

Almost as if she could sense the loss of her mother, Ophelia lifted her head weakly, blinking sleepily. “Mama?” she asked, finding her with her eyes and smiling at her. “Mama.” She reiterated, before hiding her face again with a smile. 

“I’ll never get tired of that.” Eurydice smiled, offering her arms out to take the baby. Orpheus offered her over, brushing his hand over her head as he did so. As he lifted her, a heavy fit of coughs left him, and Eurydice was reminded of the less than blissful situation they were in. He was still fighting a fever and Ophelia was still recovering, too. 

“Think I should take her?” She asked, holding the baby in her lap, her heart warming as the little girl played with the hem of the shirt she was wearing (which belonged to Orpheus, of course.). “She might like the snow..”

There was a silent question of course: can I carry her, will she warm enough, is she too sick?

“You really think she’ll let you go alone?” Orpheus tickled the bottom of Ophelia’s foot, earning a giggle from the girl. He turned on his side, pulling the blanket back over his shoulder. As much as he tried to hide it, he shook from the cold. It served as a reminder that he was still far from better.

“Dada, noooo” She playfully protested, pulling her foot back. Ophelia dramatically laid her head on Eurydice’s chest, nuzzling her face just a little. “Mama go.” She laced her arms around Eurydice’s neck, signifying that no, she would not be staying behind. 

In the passing weeks not only had she become stronger and healthier, she grew incredibly attached to Eurydice, and oftentimes refused to be out of sight of her. Orpheus couldn’t blame her, as he too, couldn’t stomach the thought of her disappearing one day.

Eurydice hummed in contentment, standing with her daughter still clutching tightly to her. She considered prying her off to get her dressed, but decided against it. She was just a baby anyway. Orpheus watched as Eurydice managed to at least get real pants on herself, never once pulling Ophelia away from her chest. He considered commenting, but he knew the truth of it being reminiscent habits from Hadestown.

Orpheus felt a guilt he couldn’t quite describe. He could be letter  _ her  _ heal from Hadestown, rather than her babying him at home. “I can come with you-” 

“And risk getting work? Thats a no, Poet. Besides. The cold isn’t doing much for that voice of yours. And I didn’t come all the way home to never hear you serenading me with a love song again.” She leaned down to kiss his cheek, brushing her fingers along his hair line. “Rest, I’ll be home soon. And i’ll know if you get out of bed to sing again…” 

She straightened herself, wriggling the first thing she found- her denim overalls of course, onto her body. They were far too big after Hadesotwn, but that was perfect for what she needed them to do. She held Ophelia centered on her chest, and buttoned the article of clothing around them both. It was like Ophelia remembered, with the way she laid her head on over her heart and let out a happy little sigh. 

Eurydice bent her neck down to kiss the top of her dark hair, and turned to face Orpheus. It had to be comical, to see both his daughter and his wife connected under one item of clothing. 

“I used to hold her like this all the time. Back in Hadestown. It kept my hands free but her close to me. And it was so simple to feed her.. We used to spend hours like this. Just, connected, you know? It was funny, Persephone always told me that I used my free hands to hold her anyway. She liked to sleep with my hands on her back…” Eurydice mused, swaying just a little with her. She felt her heart skip when she realizes that the baby is asleep against her again, contently sucking on the pacifier attached to her onesie.  _ Some things never change. _

“She couldn’t be luckier, ‘Rydice. Neither could I.” Orpheus grabbed her hand and kissed her palm gently. “You’re incredible.”

Eurydice swallowed back the pain in the memory, offering a smile. “I had never let her go until that day. She never left my arms and then she was gone and- she’s here now. We’re together again, all of us. That’s what matters”

She grabbed her wool coat at the same time she slid her boots on. After a few buttons of the oversized fabric, Ophelia was hidden except for some dark hair peeking out from the top of her head. She couldn’t resist the urge to lean down and kiss the top of her head gentle. 

“We’ll be back soon, alright, love?” Eurydice offered to Orpheus, but when she looked down he was already back asleep, his body working hard to fight his sickness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk through the town was always lively. The first time was hard- every single person stopped to stare at her. A handful thanked her. Now, with a few days past and the rumors well spread through town, noone was openly so shocked to see her. They were thankful to her for inspiring their poet to sing. They were thankful she gave him a reason to sing his song, thankful that he brought the world back into tune. Some looked at her with pity- poor thing trapped in hell. Poor thing who had a baby in Hadestown. And she looked like a poor thing the first time, too. Weak, like a baby deer learning to walk. Hollow cheeks, ashy skin. She was a little proud of the improvements she had made in the weeks since coming home.

But today there was no pity. Just celebration and joy. Halfway through another winter, halfway to Spring. They still waved to her as she passed, offering cookies and treats for the holiday, which she was in no position to refuse as she stuffed them into her coat pockets.

“How’s the little bumblebee doin’” Timothy asked as he sold her some tomatoes and as shining smile. “Makin’ a full recovery I hope”

“She’s getting better every day. Won’t seem to let me leave home without her.” She would tell every person to ask, one hand resting on her baby’s back throughout her market place journey.

  
“When’s Orpheus coming back to sing? We were hoping for a song tonight..” Another commented as she purchased beans, shoving them in her bag as well. 

“He’s resting his voice for the new year.” She lies artfully to another. 

“We’re happy to have you back. Your lil poet changed our world, and we’re glad you’re here to give him that joy too.” Afra told her as she slipped an extra handful of candies into her hand with a kind wink. “Happy winter.”

She stopped by the bar to update Hermes on Orpheus’ condition, only to find him already waiting for her by the door. 

  
“Girl, get on in from the cold” He smiled at her, offering a hand gently. “How are my favorite songbird and her little chick today?”

“Happy Solstice day, Mr. Hermes.” She grinned, eyes fluttering shut when he kissed her cheek in that paternal way of his. “She’s getting better. Lifted her head all on her own today. And Orpheus, he’s getting there too! I think his fever is gonna break soon, i’m making him that soup you taught me tonight and-” Hermes placed his hands on her cheeks gently, giving her a smile she knew to take as her beginning to talk in a panic. Breathe, Eurydice. 

“We’re all going to be just fine, I think.” She admitted, smiling when Hermes’ brushed over Ophelia’s hair affectionately. 

“I think so too. ‘Specially now that they’ve got you. He wouldn’t leave you again for nothin. And this little one here, all she really needed was her mama I think.” He gave her an affectionate pat on her cheek before producing a small bag.

“A gift, for our favorite little nestling.” 

Eurydice took it and apprehensively opened it. She pulled out the softest blanket she had ever felt, trimmed in brilliant red ribbon. Embroidered on the fabric were dozens of red flowers, clearly sewed in patiently by hand. The golden “O” glittered as if the gods themselves blessed it.

“Mr. Hermes this is beautiful-”

“It was Orpheus’. Made by his mama, many many winters ago. He was a winter baby, you see. And much like this little one here, he couldn’t sleep without his mother. And now that you’re back where you belong, I don’t think little miss needs that old thing from Hadestown anymore.” He ran his hand over the soft fabric, as if he were remembering fond memories of Orpheus wrapped in the plush cream colored fleece. “I would have given it to him before. But she wasn’t settling for anything but that brown wool of yours.”

Eurydice threw her arms around his shoulders, carefully clutching the blanket in her hand. “Thank you, Mr. Hermes.” She whispered, eyes clenched shut to stave back inevitable tears over the kindness of the gift. 

“Happy Solstice day, songbird.”


End file.
